


Uncle Henry

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamma didn’t seem to notice if George was there if Uncle Henry was around.<br/><em>“It’s not fair!  I hate him!”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Henry

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot about Henry's relationship with George in 'Captured' - obviously there was none of that on DA. The pre- Christmas Special teasers referred to Henry finding his way as a step-father so hopefully there will be some interaction. I suspect that for the sake of the 'drama' George will not like him at first and then be won over in some way. Anyway I have written this mainly from George's, child's eye, point of view.

George scowled at the huge man across the picnic table. Henry grimaced at Mary and she gave him a sympathetic look in return.  
“Give it time.”

George did not like the huge man. He was so tall it hurt the small boy’s neck to look up at him. He was even taller than Donk. George was supposed to call him ‘Uncle Henry’ but he didn’t understand why. He had known Uncle Tom all his life, but this ‘Uncle’ had just appeared from nowhere. And why was he always touching his Mamma? Always holding her hand, touching her arm, kissing her. Mamma even shared her bedroom with him. She never did that with Uncle Tom. Mamma didn’t seem to notice if George was there if Uncle Henry was around.  
_“It’s not fair! I hate him!”_

When everyone started to walk back to the house after tea, Henry caught hold of Mary’s hand to hold her back.  
“Let’s go for a walk.” He winked and brushed his hand over her neck. “Come on, the woods look very … _inviting_.”  
His arm slid around her waist as he led her away. 

Why didn’t they invite George for a walk? He was jealous of his mother’s attention to this man who was as tall as a tree. So he kicked the leg of the table and followed them into the woods. He got distracted by a few things along the way – a squirrel up in the high branches, an ants nest that had to be poked with a stick and a woodpecker tapping loudly at the trunk of a large oak.

When George eventually caught them up, the huge man was hurting Mamma. She was pressed against a tree and making a strange sound. The man was holding her legs and was pushing her to make her cry.  
“Stop hurting Mamma. Stop it! I HATE you!” George ran to his mother’s aid and started kicking the man’s ankles.  
“No. NO George, stop! Uncle Henry isn’t hurting me – truly he isn’t.”

Henry pulled himself away from under Mary’s skirt and hastily buttoned up his trousers while she tried to calm the small boy.  
“That man was hurting you and making you cry, I heard you.”

The two adults were stricken with panic. How could they possibly explain what they had been doing in terms that George would understand?  
“Georgie I swear that Uncle Henry wasn’t hurting me. We were just playing an adult game. It’s nothing to worry about. Now you need to apologise for kicking Uncle Henry.”  
“No! I won’t! You like him better than you like me now and I hate him!”  
Mary shot a distressed look to Henry and was met by a pained expression.  
“Georgie that’s not true. I love you George – you’re my baby. Come on, let’s go back to the house and see if Mrs. Patmore has some nice hot chocolate before you go to bed.”

As Mary led the boy back to the house she turned to Henry and shrugged her shoulders. He mouthed to her, “Don’t worry. I love you”, and blew her a kiss as she walked away. 

 

A few days later the whole family took a stroll by the river after Sunday luncheon. George was dawdling behind as usual. He spotted something that was caught on a twig in the water. It was shiny and pretty.  
_“Maybe Mamma would like it? If I stretch out my arm I can juuuuust reach it.”_

Henry and Mary heard the loud splash and the cry of “Help!” as they turned to see George struggling in the water. The current of the river was strong and whooshing him down stream.  
“George!!” Mary screamed.  
Henry ran to the river and jumped in. George’s foot was tangled in some weeds and the current was pulling him under. Henry dived to free him from the weeds and dragged him to the river-bank. 

George clung to Henry and they lay on the bank gasping for air.  
“It’s alright now George, I’ve got you. Are you hurt?” He asked.  
“No.”  
Mary was soon by their side and showering them both with kisses.  
“Georgie! Thank god you are safe! Uncle Henry saved your life.”  
“Thank you. But your clothes are all ruined.”  
“Don’t worry about that. You’re alright, that’s the main thing.” Uncle Henry held George so tight that he felt safe and protected in the huge man’s arms. Uncle Henry had saved him – he was a hero.  
“I’m very sorry I kicked you.”  
“It’s all forgotten. It really was just a game.”

“Come on, let’s get you back to the house.”  
Henry lifted George up onto his broad shoulders.  
“Do you know how to swim George?” Henry asked when they were walking back to the house.  
“No I don’t think so.”  
Mary shook her head in confirmation.  
“I could teach you – would you like me to?” Suggested Henry tentatively.  
“Yes please, I’d like that.” 

“Will you teach me how to swim tomorrow Uncle Henry?”  
The adults exchanged relieved looks – it was the first time George had called Henry ‘Uncle’.  
“Yes George. I promise.” 

George was already looking forward to tomorrow. On Henry’s shoulders the boy saw the world from his uncle’s height. He could look down on Mamma, smiling up at him – he could look down on everything. So it was then that George decided he would like to grow up as tall and strong as his Uncle Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to selflessdockers for giving me the idea about George falling in the river!!


End file.
